A Story
by ruki4062jo
Summary: People's changed. Begitu juga Kurosaki Ichigo. Begitu juga Orihime Inoue. Begitu juga cerita dan perasaan yang miliki saat itu. One of "the last fic" from ruki4062jo. RnR?


A Story

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Kurosaki Ichigo-Orihime Inoue Fic. Broken!IchiHime slight!IchiRuki.

AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Setiap hari selalu sama.

Kurosaki Ichigo selalu berdiri di sana—di depan pintu itu. Menunggu Inoue Orihime memberikannya sebuah harapan, dan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Ichigo rasakan.

Setiap hari selalu sama.

Inoue Orihime selalu menatapnya dari kejauhannya—di balik jendela rumahnya. Menunggu Kurosaki Ichigo untuk menyerah dan berhenti menunggunya.

Namun, Ichigo tidak pernah menyerah dan Orihime membiarkannya.

Orihime hanya terus memperhatikan Ichigo—menonton setiap harinya bagaimana usaha keras pemuda itu untuk mendekatinya. Berpuluh bunga, boneka dan cokelat telah diterimanya, namun tidak pernah sekalipun terdengar Orihime menjawab perasaan Ichigo.

Dan akhirnya, di hari yang telah lama ditunggu oleh Ichigo, Orihime akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Berhentilah menunggu."

Terlihat Ichigo yang mengerutkan dahi lalu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa?"

"Karena setelah melihat semuanya, aku akan mencoba untuk mulai bersama dengan Kurosaki-kun—mulai dari hari ini."

Hari itu, penantian Ichigo telah selesai—Orihime telah menjadi miliknya.

Namun, setelah akhirnya mereka telah bersama untuk waktu yang, sedikit demi sedikit hubungan mereka terasa berbeda.

Sedikit demi sedikit, perasaan itu mulai berubah.

**xxx**

"Hari ini aku akan pulang larut lagi, jangan menungguku." Orihime hanya diam—mendengarkan suara Ichigo yang menggema di dalam kamar mereka.

"Untuk apa Kurosaki-kun pulang larut lagi?"

Kini, giliran Ichigo yang diam. Ia terus saja melanjutkan mengancing kemejanya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Orihime—hingga tangan Orihime memegang wajahnya dan memalingkannya ke arahnya.

Ke arah perempuan yang sudah bersamanya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Kurosaki-kun," gumam Orihime pelan.

"Katakan apa?" balasnya, "Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu—"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di antara Kurosaki-kun dengan Kuchiki-san selama di kantor."

Deg.

"Katakan.. aku tidak akan marah. Kalau Kurosaki-kun mau jujur tentang hubungan Kurosaki-kun dengan Kuchiki-san, aku berjanji tidak akan marah."

Lidah Ichigo mendadak kelu. Dia tahu—Orihime tahu tentang Kuchiki Rukia. Tentang hubungan mereka. Tentang sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi rahasia antara lelaki berambut orange itu dengan wanita bermata violet yang merupakan teman kerjanya di kantor.

Hening kembali mendominasi keduanya. Orihime yakin, Ichigo hanya akan terus menutup mulutnya. Ia hanya akan terus-menerus melontarkan kebohongan lain untuk menutup kebohongan sebelumnya.

Tapi—

"Kalau kau sudah tahu..."

—Ichigo sepertinya sudah lelah untuk menutupinya.

"...Untuk apa kau masih bertanya padaku?"

Akhirnya.

Ichigo mengatakannya.

Orihime membiarkan pertanyaan Ichigo mengantung—mengambang di antara udara keheningan di dalam kamar mereka—sembari berusaha untuk memunculkan sedikit senyum di wajahnya, walaupun hatinya sedang meringis dan menangis.

Semua sudah jelas. Tidak ada lagi rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitulah... pergilah bersamanya."

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu untuk diperjuangkan.

"Bila seseorang mencintai dua orang di saat yang sama, pilihlah orang yang kedua. Karena bila ia benar-benar mencintai orang yang pertama, maka ia tidak akan mencintai orang yang kedua."

Ichigo sadar apa yang sedang Orihime lakukan—ia telah melepaskan Ichigo.

Setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui, akhirnya saat ini telah tiba. Perpisahan.

Tak peduli sebesar apapun cinta Orihime untuk Ichigo.

Tak peduli sebesar apapun keinginan Ichigo untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Kalau aku ingin pulang... apakah masih ada tempat untukku di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

Orihime kembali diam—memikirkan pertanyaan Ichigo yang penuh dengan ambigu. Pulang? Tempat?

Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan pulang ke rumah yang telah mereka bangun dan tinggali bersama selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini?

Atau, pulang—bukan, kembali menjalin hubungan di saat Ichigo ingin mencoba menempati ruang hati Orihime lagi?

Orihime masih diam. Akankah ia masih mau menerima Ichigo lagi, suatu saat kalau memang hal itu akan terjadi?

Orihime tahu, mungkin selamanya perasaan cintanya kepada Ichigo akan membekas jauh di dasar hatinya—namun, bukan sosok Ichigo yang sekarang yang akan selalu diingat serta dicintai olehnya. Orihime hanya mencintai Ichigo yang dulu. Ichigo yang selalu menunggunya dan tidak mau menyerah akan perasaannya kepada Orihime.

Dan Ichigo yang sekarang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah menjadi Ichigo yang dulu.

Karena hal itulah, akhirnya Orihime memilih untuk menggeleng pelan.

Tanda bahwa hubungan mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu... selamat tinggal."

Dan Ichigo akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah keluar dan kemudian menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka. Suara langkah Ichigo tak lagi terdengar.

Ichigo telah pergi—benar-benar pergi. Bukan hanya pergi dari rumah mereka, namun ia juga melangkah pergi dari kehidupan Orihime.

Dan Orihime tidak mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Orihime tidak juga menangis—ya, hatinya memang terluka, tapi ia tidak menangis. Melepaskan Ichigo memang menyakitkan hati, tapi melihat Ichigo yang masih tetap bersamanya di saat senyuman hangat serta hatinya bukan sepenuhnya lagi miliknya, justru lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan apapun.

Mungkin ini memang akhir ceritanya dengan Ichigo, namun ia tahu, suatu saat akan ada orang lain yang datang dan menyembuhkan luka hati yang telah dibuat oleh Ichigo. Orang lain yang akan membuat cerita baru dengannya dan membuatnya melupakan cerita lama yang berakhir pahit.

Dan Orihime akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author: Okesip, fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu BoA – Disturbance dan pembuatannya nggak nyampe 2 jam ini berakhir dengan sangat-amat-abal T-T

Padahal niatannya buat fic ini jadi keren, eh kesannya malah jadi maksa. Mana jalan ceritanya aneh, tau-tau Ichigo pergi gitu aja T-T Beda banget sama imajinasi waktu lagi ngebuat fic ini T-T

Mbak Boa, maafkan saya telah menggunakan lagu anda sebagai inspirasi tapi hasilnya malah jadi begini T-T

Aduh, seharusnya salah satu fic terakhir saya dapat saya tulis dengan baik T-T

Ya sudahlah, mohon kritik dan sarannya aja dah T-T

P.S: Ada yang sadar nggak betapa saya sangat amat menyukai kata "diam" sampai menggunakannya berkali-kali di fic ini? T-T

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
